


The Burden of Homemaking

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Dark Stiles, Dead Pack, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Family, Haha she ain't dead, M/M, Magic, Mates, Nogitsune Stiles, Serial Killers, True Queen Erica Never Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AHAHA Psycho Stiles also Peter and Stiles are the same age cuz yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Square One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aschanti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschanti/gifts).



The Burden of Home-Making

               Stiles was at home today. It was his day off, Peter was off at the grocery store, and the kids were playing in the backyard. Stiles rinsed out the sink and emptied the food catcher. He scrubbed his hands softly in the sink after finishing washing the dishes for the afternoon then went to sit down. Ray was only four and his older sister Rose was six so there never really seemed to be any risk of them hurting each other substantially so he thought he could sit down for a few minutes and just rest before starting dinner. They generally sat in their sandbox anyway and the pool was fenced off so that they wouldn’t fall in or anything.

Peter and Stiles had a great life together. No one would ever suspect anything strange of this seemingly mundane family at all. Stiles and Peter had been together since they were in high school, and they were in their early thirties now. Stiles was an elementary school teacher and he loved the weekends most, because he could share them with his family. Peter was a curator at an art museum and he had a side job as a consultant for companies looking to engage in contracts with up and coming artists. They thought he had as they would call it an “infallible, and intent attention to detail.”

But of course, the trials of parenting were never dependable. He hadn't sat down for two minutes when he heard shrieking coming from the back yard. He got up and went to the window to see what all of the fuss was about and he saw a man clad in black approaching his children with a gun.

 _This was supposed to be a ‘safe’ neighborhood; away from Beacon Hills and the supernatural._ Stiles thought as he grabbed the throwing knives he hand Peter had hidden inside a compartment of one of the drawers in the kitchen. He wrenched the door open and threw a knife at the man then quickly turned and volleyed another two at him. They sunk in each one right on the mark. The first hitting the inner arm of the gun holding hand, the second sinking into the man’s chest and the other pierced through the man’s neck. He fell with a mangled cry mixed with the sound of garbling blood.

“Rose! Ray! Come inside now!” He shouted at his kids in his haste. They ran to him and hugged him as he led them inside. He should’ve been relieved that they were okay, but all he could think of was how he messed up. He promised Peter that he would stop killing when they moved here and that they could start a family together, but this was different right? Surely Peter wouldn’t be mad at how he protected their children right? He had a license for the knives, Stiles picked up a job for training people in knife control and throwing at the local gym; one of the many talents he acquired in during their time in Beacon Hills when they were younger.

 _Should we call the cops or should we hide the body?_ He thought to himself. _I need to call Peter. He will know what to do; he always knows what to do._

**_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_ **

“Peter.”

“Stiles? Stiles what’s wrong?”

“A man just attacked the kids and … I killed him I don’t know what to do.”

“Stiles! You promised. We left the trail cold from Beacon Hills, if you compromise us they might all find us again. I may be an alpha, but those days were terrible for everyone involved and we can’t lose the kids.”

“I know! But what was I supposed to do?”

“I will be home in 20 minutes. Just distract the kids until then and don’t let anyone find out.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes the magic happen

“Rose, hey baby Papa’s coming home okay? We’re going to fix this all up take Ray upstairs to your room and watch some Pokémon okay?”

“But Daddy, the man on the porch…”

“He’s just asleep baby, okay? It was just a game. Papa and I will take care of everything just go upstairs.”

“Okay Daddy.” Rose says before grabbing Ray’s hand and leading him up the stairs to her room.

As soon as the kids were upstairs Stiles headed for the basement. He went down the stairs and flicked on the light. He went to the back of the room and pushed on the wall; it moved backwards and when it did he slid a section slightly smaller than a normal door out of the way and slipped into the space. When he got inside he snapped and the candles littered around the room lit and washed the room in a soft glow. He waved his hand and the markings in the chalk lines in the room began to morph. They shifted continuously as he gathered the herbs required to cast a proper memory erasure* spell.

As he was finishing the lines slowed to a stop and settled into place with kanji and druidic symbols lining the inner and outer most layers of the circle.

As he began chanting he heard the front door open and the rushing of feet. Peter hurtled his body down the stairs and into the hidden room.

“What are you doing?”

“Erasing your children’s memories so you and your husband can clean up this mess without your children blabbing it all over the city.”

“And who gave you permission to do that? We promised not to exorcise you so long as you didn’t do anything to cause trouble, you broke that promise today.”

Stiles waves his hand and throws Peter into the far wall. “If I hadn’t been in here with your husband your children would be dead now and I wouldn’t have to wipe their memories in the first place. You should be thanking me for having the strength to do what you and Stiles wouldn’t be able to do without me.”

“You went on a killing spree and murdered our entire pack and three emissaries. Not that I was particularly fond of many of them, but you did kill what family I had left and did a rather poor job concealing that it was you. I had to follow you just to clean up after you for weeks. Normally murder isn’t a big deal for me, but you were callous and careless, and that caused me problems we had to move across the entire country after I cleaned up your mess and found the exorcism spell to make you agree under duress to stay under Stiles’ control rather than the other way around and now you’re making decisions! For my family!”

“Stiles wants their memories erased, Pete. He thinks it will make it so much easier to cover up the murder and with my magic we will be able to transport the body wherever we want so that we may destroy it. Wouldn’t that be easier?”

Peter grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. “Let me talk to Stiles. Now!” Peter growled out.

Stiles’ eyes faded to their normal amber color from the silver of the nogitsune. Stiles gasped as reality shifted back. “Peter! Peter! Are the kids okay? What should we do?”

“Stiles calm down.” Peter said and shifted back to normal leaving his eyes red to allow him to exert some control over his mate and emissary. He pulled Stiles into a hug and kissed his head. “It’s going to be okay Stiles’ we will figure this out. But first, you need to finish the spell the nogitsune started. Okay?”

“Okay Peter.”  Stiles said before resuming chanting the incantation the nogitsune had started before Peter had gotten home. “Sine minner og utrydde,”** _“And eradicate their memories.”_ He finished.

“it’s done Peter.”

“Okay, now let’s go handle the situation out back.”

 

A/n: *Erasure is not a typo

A/n: ** note I don’t actually know Norwegian or it’s more archaic forms so google translate is the best I’ve got for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er mer gerd here's more.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the top of the stairs the kids Rose and Ray came down. “Papa you’re home!” Ray shouted before jumping into Peter’s arms.

“Hay baby, can you and your sissy go upstairs for a while and Daddy and I will call you down when we are ready? We will have snacks ready for you, okay?”

“Okay Papa, but Rosie is terrible at Mario she always loses.”

“Then teach her how to play better Ray,” Peter chuckled and ruffled Ray’s hair before shooing him up the stairs with his older sister in tow.

“Okay Stiles make it invisible and scentless, then I will carry it out to the car and dispose of it tonight.”

“You’ve got it Pete,” The nogitsune responded, his eyes glowing the luminescent amber that marked the shift. He waved his hands making the body disappear in Peter’s hands before his eyes faded back to normal.

“Do you have that beast under control?”

“Yeah, I think the blood shed has him more excited than usual today. I should have him locked down again in a few hours.”

“Okay.”

“You have to keep him in control. If he goes on another murder spree and they link us to Beacon Hills we will have to move. The other purpose of the basement is supposed to keep him fed enough that he doesn’t have to kill, that along with your volunteer job at the hospital, and class at the gym was supposed to be enough. He promised.”

“Yeah well someone has to protect the children if Stiles freezes up. There is no reason to worry about them if they’re dead Pete.”

“He’s right Peter we can cover up murders. We can’t bring back the dead. And he only helped me we both know I’m less than pure.”

“Just because you killed to protect us before the nogitsune took control doesn’t mean you should let him in. His power is dangerous and he is a psychopath. We both deal in the grey that thing is grey. It cares about nothing but, itself and it will kill if it can.”

Peter carried the body to the car and came back in.

“I’m going to make the kids some snacks. Then we can relax until we really have to deal with today’s events.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short and delayed chapter but I've been busy and exhausted lately. I will have more soon. ttyl iknk out peace


	4. Chapter 4

That evening when the kids are in bed and Peter is disposing of the body Stiles goes back down the basement stairs and into the ceremonial room. He meditates and seeks the inner sanctums of his own mind. He needs to communicate with the nogitsune and he will not be ignored by an unwelcomed inhabitant. When he finally finds it he is back in the white room with the Nemeton. And just like before, he sees the maniacal bastard playing a game of Go. 

“Hello Void, We have a problem.”

“Ah, dear boy. It’s so nice to see you again. What do you want from me now?”

“I want you to go dormant unless summoned this is tiresome and I don’t have the sleep to lose anymore. If you don’t cooperate I’m fully prepared to poison you and then destroy you.”

“Oh Stiles. Dear boy, have I done anything you don’t wish me to do? What is a little sleep in exchange for the safety of your children?”

“They aren’t safe anymore Void! I’m now their greatest threat which makes this entire arrangement useless.”

“Well, then I suppose a trade.”

“What do you want?”

The nogitsune smiles as he calculates his demands.

…

…

“Stiles we can’t!” Peter argues. “It will attract too much attention.”

“Well we have to do something Peter. Or would you rather I just kill you all with my defense being sleep-deprivation induced insanity?”

“Ha ha.”

“Well what do you suppose we do? What Peter exorcise him from me? That only has about a 50% chance of working without killing me.”

“Stiles does that really justify killing other people?”

“They’re fugitive criminals. They rape and murder people anyways. Why do you even care? You did this exact same thing when you recovered from your burns.”

“That is entirely unfair and you know it. I wasn’t even in control of myself. I was all instinct.”

“What if I let him take over and make the kills? It would be the exact same thing then.”

“Stiles.”

“What? It’s not like I have many options Peter!”

“The kids don’t need their parents to be serial killers.”

“Then what do I do?”

“I don’t know yet, but I will think of something. How long did he give you to think about his offer before he will do something against your will?”

“He said I have until the end of the month to make the first sacrifice.”

“Alright that means we have three weeks to come up with an alternative and if we can’t I guess we will have to go on a family trip.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally found a way to complete the conversation YAY maybe i can move forward.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you mean you don’t know how to expel a demon without killing it! Deaton you’re the last of the druids that I know survived my first rampage.”

“I tried to help you last time by dosing you with the wolf lichen. I don’t know everything Stiles. There is nothing I can do to help you. It sounds like you can try to kill it or you can do what it wants. I’d prefer you just kill it. It’s hard enough to kill a nogitsune, the fact that you have control at all is an astonishing testament to your will and mental endurance.”

“Whatever Deaton! Thanks for being useless again. Just like when I killed Scott and you couldn’t save him either. You know the night Peter became an Alpha again, because he was the nearest werewolf to us when I was forced to watch a psychopath murder my best friend using my body!” He yells and slams the phone down on the hanger.

Peter comes up behind Stiles and pulls him in. “It is okay Stiles, we’ll figure out. We still have each other. No matter what, we will protect the kids.”

“I know, I know.” Stiles turns in Peters arms and kisses him softly. His body sinks into Peter’s out of exhaustion. He tries to relax into him, there is no other option is there?

Just when he thinks he could actually have a moment of peace there is a knock at the door. Well, knock is really an understatement. It’s more of a pounding, urgent and quick. “Stiles let me in! I know it’s you and I think I have some information that can help you!”

“Peter?”

“Don’t look at me I don’t know anyone who knows what’s going on. At least not anyone that’s alive.”

“God damn it Batman! Let me in. I don’t know if I was followed!”

“Erica?” He swings the door open. “I thought you were dead.”

“Me dead? Ha, this body is too hot for someone to kill it.”

“But, after the alphas showed up I thought they killed you and Boyd." 

"No they just tried to enslave us. They treated betas like shit.” The bitterness clear in her voice. “When there was only one of them left Boyd and I made our move. He sacrificed himself to help me kill him and escape.”

“Then what makes you think that someone followed you?”

“I heard about the massacre at Beacon Hills. I did some digging, visited a druid that I found when I was first escaping. They said a nogitsune wiped out a lot of the town. They also said that it was you who it was inhabiting, so I did some digging.”

“And? What did you find?”

“Yes please enlighten us Erica. What could you possibly know that was worth the risk of bringing pursuers to our door?” Peter says slamming the door shut and locking it.

“Apparently there is a pack near Beacon Hills with an Alpha named Satomi. She was there the last time the nogitsune was unleashed. She can help us.”

“And what makes you think that Satomi one of the most intelligent alphas in current history will help us, two foreign alphas and a nogitsune knowing the nogitsune could kill her and her pack at any moment, purely out of spite.”

“Word on the street has it she knows how to remove it, unlike everyone else who only knows how to kill it. I thought you might like to know that there might be some answers out there for you.”

“Are you going to help us find her? Because, I happen to know that Satomi and her betas have learned how to mask their scents. Even a werewolf can’t find them if they don’t want to be found.”

“It’s the first new lead we’ve had since I was possessed Peter. We have to try.”

“Well, it is going to be a four day weekend next week I guess we can go then. I don’t have any shifts and we can always just tell the kids that we will be going camping. I’m sure they’ll love it.” Peter says in between several long drawn out sighs.

“Erica you can stay here, there is a guest room upstairs stay out of sight and we will all leave on Thursday night. I’ll call into work and tell the gym I’m going to need some time off. I’ll get someone to take my shift. Let’s make dinner and you can tell me more about how you escaped death.”

“Thanks Batman. I’ll just go clean up.” Erica climbs the stairs gracefully despite her obvious raggedness.

“Do you really think this is a good idea Stiles? He is stronger there.”

“I don’t have much choice do I, the kids are in danger every minute we don’t come up with a solution.”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Stiles is the actual crazy one and Peter is like his clean up crew also everyone is dead also Family feels!!!! This is going to get progressively darker hahahaha because fuck Stiles being the normal one also yeah Power to the Stiles bro.


End file.
